Johness
Johness the Dissector is a mass murderer and inmate of the Trick Tower used during the third phase of the 287th Hunter Exam. Appearance Johness is a tall man with a muscular frame. His hair is unkempt and his facial hair consisted of a moustache and sideburns. He has large, piercing blue eyes with a long and slender nose. The muscles in his fingers are extremely well-developed, easily capable of tearing flesh from bone and crushing stone to dust. He wears typical inmate attire whilst in Trick Tower and in a flashback of Johness' arrest he is seen wearing a striped shirt over a t-shirt and trousers. Personality Johness is a sadistic and psychotic individual; nothing gives him greater pleasure than the feel of bleeding flesh in his hands and hearing the screams of agony from his victims. Background Johness was commonly known by his epithet "Johness the Dissector" before his sentence in Trick Tower, the single worst mass murderer in Zaban City's history. His murder technique was characterised by the plucking of flesh from the bone with only his bare hands as weapons. He was responsible for the killing of 146 people, all of which were severely dismembered to the point where none of their bodies were left in less than 50 separate pieces. Upon arrest, Johness tore a chunk out of a police officers' left arm without him noticing until he started up his patrol car. He was sentenced to an incredible 969 years of imprisonment. Plot Hunter Exam arc Following the "Path of Majority Rules" during the 3rd Stage of 287th Hunter Exam, the 5 examinees Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio and Tonpa are found pitted against 5 other prisoners within the Trick Tower in a series of challenges. After 2 wins and 2 losses, the fate of the challenge falls on Killua. He is paired with Johness, much to Leorio's alarm when he recognises him, and he strongly advises Killua to back down. Leorio tells the group of Johness' fearsome reputation as a bloodthirsty mass murderer and his extreme methods of dismembering his victims with his bare hands. This is ignored however, and the two combatants enter the arena platform. The object of the challenge is simple, a deathmatch. As Johness is still talking of how he is going to tear Killua's body to pieces, Killua lunges forward in the blink of an eye and plucks Johness' heart clean out of his chest. Johness quickly realises what has just transcended and pleads for Killua to give his heart back. Plea ignored, Killua crushes the heart in his hand. Johness is left quivering and twitching on the floor in his final moments before dying. This grants the examinees a pass through the section, and onto the challenges awaiting them in the race against time to get to the base of the tower. Combat Johness has an extremely powerful grip; his fingers make him able to easily crush stone and tear flesh from bone. All his crimes were commited with his bare hands. He is, however, no match for Killua's agility and strength and deemed an amateur by his killer. zh:喬尼 Trivia *The voice actor of Johness in the 2011 anime series is the same voice actor of Gotoh, Geretta, and Nobunaga from the 1999 series. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Trick Tower prisoners Category:Deceased characters